


Welcome to Suna

by GaarasGoddess



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I will make this mature, Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, short chapters for now but maybe they will get longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaarasGoddess/pseuds/GaarasGoddess
Summary: Welcome to Suna. Where the lights never die and the fun never stops. Sakura and Ino lie to their parents to spend a wild weekend in a forbidden city. Will they regret it? Or will they both find something worth coming for?Main pairing is GaaraxSakura and side InoxKankuro.[Listening to 1989 album by Taylor Swift.]
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Kankurou/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on tumblr but should share it here. It is an in progress story I hope you like. :)

**.x.**

**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 1**

**.x.**

Sakura threw her bag on the hotel bed, stretched and yawned. Nearby, Ino was rifling through her belongings looking for something to wear. They’d just arrived but she already wanted to head out but first they both needed a shower.

They were supposed to be at each other’s house for the weekend. Sakura told her parents that Ino’s father had let them stay at the Yamanaka estate; like they always did. Horse riding sounded really good but Ino insisted they go to Suna.

Every teenager in Konoha wanted to spend a weekend in Suna. The city was larger, brighter, and there was just so much more to do. But parents didn’t like it because it was known for loose morals and very few churches. The churches that were here were in casinos and malls.

Where she guessed a lot of people got married.

But Sakura loved that this place wasn’t like all the other towns. It wasn’t boring like home, where the most exciting thing that happened was when one of the Yamanaka horses escaped the paddock.

Suna was a jewel and Sakura just wanted to let loose and have fun. Ino’s idea of fun was decidedly more ... _loose_.

**.x.**

“Hold still I’m looking for my phone.”

Sakura yelped as Ino slapped her arm. “Don’t you dare spend the night texting Naruto.”

Her other best friend hadn’t approved of this weekend but promised not to say anything. He was the angel on her shoulder when Ino was the devil.

“He’ll just bring you down and you’ll return to Konoha just as _untouched_ as you are now.”

Sakura blushed and fumed but obeyed, knowing Ino was right. She didn’t know how far this weekend was going to go but as long as she had fun it didn’t matter. It was Friday night and everything was just starting.

“I heard of this great club not far from here.” Ino locked her arm with Sakura and dragged her along.

The street outside their hotel was busy and loud and bright with party goers. A girl ran past laughing, waving her knickers in the air and a grinning man followed her.

“That’s what we’re here for,” Ino pointed. As though Sakura had forgotten.

They kept their eyes out for clubs that were within their budget but Ino insisted she knew how to get drinks for free. She had the most exciting social life of all Sakura’s friends and could charm any straight guy out of his hard earned cash. So Sakura left it up to her when they found a brightly lit club half an hour from their hotel.

The neon signs made her feel under-dressed but she pushed on, self-consciously tugging at the hem of her black dress and followed Ino in. She’d winked and sashayed her way into the place, the bouncer nodding at them both his eyes roving both their bodies.

“Too bad he’s working,” Ino whispered to Sakura. “We could’ve tag teamed him.”

Sakura pushed at her embarrassed and Ino giggled at her. “Lets get some drinks.”

“Follow my lead.” Ino was a master. She started by searching the tables and bar for men that weren’t alone, spotting a few guys in a corner and pulled Sakura along. They started dancing and accidentally bumped into the men. Ino turned on the charm and a few minutes later, Sakura was sipping at her cocktail a shy smile on her face as she listened to this guy - Ruji - talk about what he did for a living.

How could someone so young already be a C.E.O.?

His friend answered her question by calling him out for being a liar and laughing, Sakura dodged any further flirting attempt, moving away from the group - and Ino who didn’t care what they did for a living only that they kept buying her drinks.

Sakura knew how to make one drink last a long time. She decided to set out on her own and found herself moving in time with the music as she found a spacious area where people weren’t gathering.

There was a man sitting alone in a booth, half bathed in shadow. A shiver ran down her spine and she wondered if he was a creep. But she found her feet moving toward a nearby stool where she could keep an eye on him and look out for potential dance partners. She wanted to do _something_. She just didn’t know _what_.

The man noticed her though and started staring. His head shifted out of the shadow as he leaned forward and she crossed her right leg over her knee, swallowing heavily. He had blood red hair, black rimmed eyes and a weird tattoo. The thing that stood out most was that stare. His eyes were green but not bright like hers but they narrowed in concentration as he sized her up **.**

She wondered if he was drunk.

Then he spoke. It was a deep voice and sent shivers down her spine but she knew from the first slurred word that she was right about his drunkedness.

“Come here often?” He slurred and she laughed, spitting out her drink.

Sakura just shook her head. The guy smirked and patted the spot next to him.

She glanced over toward Ino, who was still busy flirting, then to the dance floor where nobody drew her attention, and back to this guy. He was cute. He looked safe.

No problem, right?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Suna. Where the lights never die and the fun never stops. Sakura and Ino lie to their parents to spend a wild weekend in a forbidden city. Will they regret it? Or will they both find something worth coming for?  
> Main pairing is GaaraxSakura and side InoxKankuro.  
> [Listening to 1989 album by Taylor Swift.]
> 
> **Part 2 summary:** GaaSaku get raunchy.

**_.x._ **

**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 2**

_**.x.** _

_"Come here often?"_

Was he kidding? That was the lamest pick up line and she was too drunk to find it as creepy as she should. Or maybe not drunk enough.

Sakura looked over toward Ino again then sighed and moved to sit next to the stranger. She took those crash course Aikido lessons back in school like the rest of her class. If this guy tried something she'd be ready.

He peered closer at her. "You okay?"

She shifted closer realising she was treating him like a leper and nodded. His hand that was closest to her on the booth seat brushed against her leg and she glared. He laughed softly and sat forward in the booth. He didn't have a drink but she could smell it on his breath as he moved closer to her. He didn't bumble in his movements but he was not coordinated having to shift against her a few times.

"I'm Sakura," she said when he didn't seem interested in exchanging pleasantries.

He blinked heavily. "Gaara."

"Gaara." It sounded nice rolling off her tongue.

He smiled, his arm on the back of the seat behind her. "Sakura."

She blushed and held her drink to her tighter. Her name in his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Sakura didn't know if it was his good looks or the after effects of her drink. This was what she was in Suna for but she needed to get a handle on her nerves and inexperience.

Gaara started stroking her bare leg and she made extra effort in keeping her knees together. "You from these parts?"

"No. You?"

"Yes." He gripped her knee gently. "I can take you on a tour if you'd like."

This was brazen and sent alarm bells ringing but what they were ringing for, she wasn't sure. He was touching her but made no lewd comments and didn't try to get his hand under her dress. He had noticed her cleavage and his eyes kept drifting down to her breasts of course. She didn't want her first time to be with a guy who had had too much to drink but Sakura thought this could be a warm up. To get her used to being touched and see how far she was comfortable in going.

She didn't have to go all the way. Just have fun. Tonight - and this guy - were just a warm up.

The Ino devil on her shoulder was telling her to go for it. She needed to let loose and give guys a chance to like her, Ino would say. The Naruto angel on her shoulder was saying be careful. All guys are dicks he always told her; that's why they have them. She wasn't sure which was the better advice.

Sakura glanced at Ino again, watching her laugh at something one of the guys had said, her hand trailing up his arm.

"Your friend is having fun," Gaara noted. "You can too." He took her hand when she turned back to him, lacing his fingers through hers. "I promise we'll stay in brightly lit places. We can even go to the festival."

His words were soft and sweet but that stare was intense and his voice was deep and slurred. There was something about him that threw her off in both a good way and an unsure way. He was powerful. He was confident. And she really didn't know what to do with the way his eyes perused her body.

But she'd come here to have fun and didn't want to be a stick in the mud.

Sakura nodded and placed her glass on the table wishing she had a replacement. Noting this, Gaara called over a waitress. When she got a new cocktail, he pulled her gently to her feet.

"Lets tell your friend we're leaving and I'll show you the best place for the fireworks."

Smiling, Sakura followed his lead.

"Gaara!" One of the men Ino was flirting with waved at them as they approached. "You have a new friend!"

"Sakura." Ino motioned to Gaara. "You having fun?"

Hesitating only for a second, Sakura nodded. "I'm going on a tour."

She downed the drink in her hand quickly and the boys surrounding Ino cheered her. She felt her face warm and turned to Gaara who was looking at her in amusement. "Let's go."

Sakura didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence was coming from but she was tugging the redhead out of the night club before he could respond. But he didn't try to stop her. This was his idea after all.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Gaara asked, as they stepped directly in the path of a small procession. He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

Sakura looked around and pointed to an elevated position in the distance. "Fireworks, right?"

Gaara nodded. "I'll lead, but first." He led her to a stall on the side of the road and bought them both a mixed drink, handing hers over. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Sakura tossed her head back and smiled sheepishly when he grinned at her.

"Another?"

"Yes."

And then another. Sakura started swaying and laughed at the fact that the Ino devil and Naruto angel were suddenly quiet. She was nuts. Gaara was handing her another drink when she calmed down.

Another drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked.

"Trying? No."

Sakura swatted his chest and giggled, not listening to how silly she sounded. He stumbled slightly as he pulled her toward him. She blushed.

"Let's go find the fireworks," he whispered in her ear before letting her go.

"Tease."

Gaara chuckled and took her hand leading her through the party goers. Where they were headed she couldn't tell; the lights and noise were obscuring her sense of direction. An alarm bell rang in her head but she didn't have the cognition to pay attention to it.

Strange men in the middle of a noisy, drunk festival were not the kind of men she could take home to meet her parents. But that was the point, right? She wanted to be here. She wanted him to take advantage of her.

Sakura frowned, then pushed it aside. He was drunk too, so whatever.

They found the hill overlooking the main fireworks show but it was crowded. Gaara didn't seem to care, tugging her toward an empty bench nearby, eagerly. They sat down but he didn't let go of her. She looked around worried that if he did something, hundreds of people would see. Most people were either watching the fireworks or making out, and the bench kept her and Gaara hidden. Mostly.

She sighed and turned back to watch. Rockets soared into the night sky and she smiled, marveling the colours and noise. She didn't pay attention to Gaara's wandering hand other than to shift to accommodate him. As a display of light and colour exploded above their heads his hand slipped under her dress. As the sound rang over the area, his fingers thrust into her and she struggled not to close her eyes.

He timed the rubbing of her nub with a few particularly loud and explosive aerial repeaters, leaning in to kiss her gently when she finally tore her eyes from the display.

Gaara's other arm was wrapped around her shoulder, gripping her tightly.

It was her first kiss. And fuck she liked it. His tongue ran over her lips before delving into her mouth and making her moan uncontrollably. Her hips jerked and his magic fingers moved faster and faster. She cried into his mouth when she came.

Sakura whined when he pulled his hand out, then watched wide eyed when he started licking his fingers. Even drunk she was embarrassed. When he leant in to kiss her again she pulled away not wanting to taste _that_.

"Your loss," he said and she blushed.

Sakura moved to slide off the bench, and stumbled; he grabbed her to steady her. With determination she knelt down and didn't see the amused smile on his face as she started rubbing his upper leg. Gaara let go of her and watched as she pursed her lips trying to decide what to do. She was more drunk than him.

Her hand brushed the front of his pants and he groaned. The sound made her head snap up and she blushed even deeper. He helped her undo his pants, pulling his dick out. It wasn't bad, she thought. And looked kind of ... nice. Looking around to double check no-one could see, she lowered her head and kissed the end of it.

Gaara groaned again, his hand gripping her hair. He moved her as she started to take him into her mouth and stared up at the explosion in the sky as she brought him to release. She didn't stop to realise he could tell she'd never done this before, just sucking and stroking him. It was instinct.

Then when she was done, Sakura felt extraordinarily proud of herself.

She looked up at him as he continued to stroke her hair, his eyes twinkling with both mischief and respect. Sakura wiped her mouth.

"Come here often?"

It was Gaara's turn to laugh.

**.x.**


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Suna. Where the lights never die and the fun never stops. Sakura and Ino lie to their parents to spend a wild weekend in a forbidden city. Will they regret it? Or will they both find something worth coming for?  
> Main pairing is GaaraxSakura and side InoxKankuro.  
> [Listening to 1989 album by Taylor Swift.]
> 
>  **Chapter summary:** More raunchy. And Gaara is a dirty talker. [my first time writing sexual things like this be kind.]

_**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 3** _

**_.x._ **

His laughter died down and Gaara grinned down at her.

She smiled back up at him, humming softly. Sakura took her time getting up from the ground since her head wanted to spin so fast. The sounds and lights of the fireworks were a distant blur in the corner of her eye. Being drunk was not good for her dignity.

Gaara pulled her up to straddle his thighs, his hands stroking her back and squeezing her backside. She groaned into his ear, closing her eyes and sighing. This was a surprisingly comfortable position. She didn't want to move.

He applied feather light touches along her hip and up her side, then brushed his thumb against her breast. When she sighed and leant into him, Gaara cupped her breasts and kissed her neck. His lips were soft against her skin as his hands teased her and she started slowly rocking against him. He kissed her ear and she shivered. Gaara decided to take a chance and act on his urges.

"I want to fuck you." He murmured naughty things into her ear, making her blush and wriggle on top of him. "I want to rub my hands all over your naked, sweaty, gorgeous body."

Sakura's stomach clenched nervously and an ache began forming between her legs.

"I want to suck your pussy."

Sakura gasped. Now rubbing herself against his trousers.

"I want your lips over my cock again." He groaned at his own words. "I want my name on your lips when you cum on my face. Can you feel me in my pants right now, Sakura? Can you feel my cock against your pussy? How much I want you."

"Mm-hm." She nodded, her body flushed as his hips jerked upward.

Sakura felt heavy but she managed to lift her head to start kissing him. If he kept talking she would not be able to handle this. She massaged his tongue as her hips took on a life of their own and he was doing this best to move with her. She groaned when he bit her lip gently.

She was about to burst when Gaara stopped her before she could finish. Sakura whined as he stilled her hips, his fingers digging into her sides.

"We need more privacy," he said.

Alert suddenly she remembered where they were. She looked around and blushed. Nobody was staring and all the sounds of the fireworks and the festival had not changed but she was very aware of how exposed they were. This had gotten out of control but she didn't actually care. This was what she'd been thinking of when Ino suggested this weekend. Okay she didn't have any specific ideas of how she would get off since her experience until now was non-existent - almost kisses and her friend (and NOT boyfriend no matter what he told anyone) Lee had groped her butt once that one time he'd got drunk.

Sakura shuddered the thought away. She only knew what Ino had told her about sex. The blonde was not a slut but she was not shy either.

Sakura shifted off Gaara's lap as he smacked her butt for letting her mind drift. He grinned at her shy expression and stood with her. For a moment they both held onto each other to keep from swaying and falling over. Everything spun a little more than it was supposed to and she held him tighter than necessary, inhaling his smell. There was alcohol on him but more; she described it as manly but that sounded so corny. Maybe it was B.O.

She laughed out loud, stumbling as the sudden movement almost knocked her over.

"Are you right there?"

She looked up at Gaara who was confused. She nodded. "Nothing."

His non-existent eyebrows rose and she stared at them, fascinated. Sakura reached up to touch them, surprised at the smoothness of his skin.

"You're drunk," he said.

Sakura giggled. "So are you."

He grinned back at her. "We're made for each other."

She laughed again, almost falling down. He grabbed her, pulling her tighter against his body. She buried her face in his chest waiting for her laughter to die down. When Sakura felt a bit calmer, he took her hand.

"Let's go," he said.

She blinked at him. "Where are we going now?"

He squeezed her hand and winked at her. "My place."

**.x.**

Gaara called "my man" or whomever that was on the phone. She was confused until a limousine rocked up. He was rich! Her jaw dropped but not for long. He was pulling her along, smug about her reaction, and handed something to the driver before motioning for Sakura to get into the limo before him.

When the door was closed, Gaara pounced. His lips on hers, his hands all over her. She had no time to respond. But Sakura quickly gathered her foggy brain as much as she could and responded eagerly. The kiss was hard but not sloppy which made her addled brain wonder how much more amazing he'd be if not drunk.

No more did she want to listen to the bickering of the angel Naruto and devil Ino. This would silence them for awhile. She was sure of it.

Sakura battled Gaara for dominance even though he was the one lying on top of her. The limo moved underneath them making her groan and pull away. She didn't want to throw up. Understanding, Gaara sat up and she held tight to her purse as he raided the small fridge nearby. Rich people were so weird. A fridge in a limo?!

He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, handing one to her then filling them up. Sakura quickly downed the glass and put it aside, grabbing the bottle. He smirked at her as he drank his wine.

"I wonder how I taste," she said, staring right into his green eyes, they widened in surprise at her candor. Then he was on her again.

There were more drinks in here and she decided to throw caution to the wind. Sakura drank deeply, parting her legs as Gaara kissed his way down her body. She almost laughed again that he was kissing her dress. But his awkward movements told her he was in just as much of a daze as she was so it was fine.

When he got to the hem of her dress he unceremoniously lifted it as she shifted her hips to accommodate him and she paused for a moment, nervous again; they stared at each other. She licked her lips, the bottle of wine an inch from her mouth, frozen; both were breathing heavily then she nodded without thinking.

Gaara tugged on her knickers, his fingers grazing her sensitive skin and making her hum then moan. She shivered as he exposed her sex to his eyes. He liked what he saw; soft pink hair that was barely visible and trimmed nicely. He swallowed heavily, so excited and in awe. He lowered his mouth and Sakura threw her head back, losing her grip on the wine bottle, her knees lifting off the seat in instinct.

His mouth covered her mound and he gently bit her nub. That tongue of his was a beautiful thing as it swirled between her folds and his fingers kept up a steady rhythm on her clitoris as he drank her deeply. Her taste was intoxicating.

"Gaara!" Her hands went to his hair and she tugged his thick, surprisingly soft locks, with every lick his made. Every time he inhaled and sucked her deeply she cried out. She didn't even notice the movement of the limo now. They must've been going on a smooth highway for all the attention she paid.

"Mm. You taste fucking amazing." Gaara groaned as Sakura's eyes blurred white and a coil tightened in her body. She came onto him, her groin hot and wet and shivering.

He cleaned her up with his mouth as she continued to tremble at this new experience. Gaara fixed her knickers and kissed his way back up her. She didn't push him away when he went to kiss her. She didn't want to taste herself on him. But she was in too deep now. Her body sung and trembled and her drunk mind didn't _care_ anymore what she tasted like as he made love to her mouth.

When the limo finally came to a halt, she suddenly remembered it and broke the kiss.

"Come on," he said.

She grabbed her purse, tugged on the hem of her dress to look a little presentable and let Gaara take her hand leading her out of the limo. The drinks were forgotten. He must either be _really_ rich or too drunk to care.

The estate was large and the driveway long but they didn't go in the front door.

"The door is locked, I don't have the key on me, it's late and my parents would kill me for waking them up now."

"Parents?"

He shrugged as they took a side entrance. "This isn't a house. It's an estate. Does it bother you?"

It hadn't occurred to her he was her age. She thought he was a few years older but she suddenly realised he was a senior high schooler too. She grinned. They were _both_ being naughty this weekend.

"No." He probably had a whole wing to himself. Rich families were _very_ weird.

He tugged her hand gently and Sakura suddenly felt very fatigued. They couldn't have sex if she was asleep! She tried to stay aware as they walked through large rooms and past opulent portraits and up a carpeted stairway, but even the extravagance couldn't keep her attention. She knew she needed to sleep and _not_ get laid. Sorry Ino.

Suddenly they were at his bedroom door. Suddenly, he was throwing them open. And suddenly, his very comfortable four poster bed was calling to her.

Gaara chuckled as she dumped her purse on a side table and threw herself on his bed, wriggling her bum and getting comfortable. Her deep breathing followed a moment later and he kicked his shoes off before joining her in bed, pulling the blankets over the both of them to try to sleep. Even after a few drinks it wasn't easy for him.

Besides, they were _both_ too drunk to do anything more than they had, just yet. But morning was going to be a different story.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Suna. Where the lights never die and the fun never stops. Sakura and Ino lie to their parents to spend a wild weekend in a forbidden city. Will they regret it? Or will they both find something worth coming for?Main pairing is GaaraxSakura and side InoxKankuro.[Listening to 1989 album by Taylor Swift.]
> 
> Part 4 summary: Gaara is attentive during Sakura's first ever hangover. Fluffy.
> 
> .x.

**.x.**

**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 4**

**.x.**

Sakura woke with her face pressed into her pillow, her hair unkempt and a warm arm casually stretched out over her back. She did not realise immediately that she was flat on her stomach as the pain in her head hit her first. It was a reminder of what she'd done the night before and how it was her first time drinking excessively. But the reminder was slow coming as she was still half asleep.

Sakura didn't or couldn't open her eyes - she didn't even try but knew she would fail. Her eyelids were heavy and her body was exhausted. She felt like she'd run a marathon.

Did everyone feel like this after over indulging?

She remembered the drinks and the fingers inside her; the kisses and orgasms. But the face of her first time lover was hazy, along with the details of how far they'd gone. She focused on the pain in her body, moving her hips slightly to make sure the soreness was not coming from between her legs.

Thank-fully, it didn't feel like she'd gone too far in her drunken state. But the feeling was still of having been touched and despite the pain, Sakura silently reveled the memories that were slowly coming back to her. She was still left with the residual feeling of his fingers inside her. Every inch of her body that he'd touched was humming in the aftermath, even hours later.

As she managed to move her head slightly, the body next to her shifted, the warm arm disappearing from her for a few seconds before fingers began trailing down her back gently. A warm kiss to her arm, up her shoulder, and finally on her neck. She moaned softly in both contentment and confusion.

He was next to her, _Gaara_.

Sakura remembered his face now. Beautiful and well-shaven; his attractiveness wasn't like those boys she'd fawned over in magazines and on the internet. But he was alluring and handsome, despite this.

 _Gaara_.

Sakura moaned again, pushing herself to roll away from Gaara's ministrations but internally complaining when he removed his hand. His fingers had been warm and comforting. But she needed to see if he was still the same person she fell asleep next to. _In his bed_ , it seemed.

Amused, light green eyes met hers as she blinked at him, trying to bring his face into focus.

"Morning, sleepy head." Gaara leant forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Hm."

Gaara smirked and she realised his face was only inches from hers. But she didn't panic and quite liked the way he was looking at her.

"I'd kiss you but morning breath is really bad. Don't want to turn you off kissing me later," he said when she frowned, and lifted a hand to brush at her hair. "You look beautiful in the morning. I kind of don't care that you haven't brushed your teeth.."

Sakura shook her head reflexively then regretted it when her vision swam. She groaned. It felt like everything she'd eaten and drunk in the last twenty-four hours was trying to come back up.

Gaara's hand fell to her shoulder and he steadied her as she swayed, even laying down.

"If you need to throw up, I have an en suite."

"Can't move," she muttered. If she did move, the world would spin.

Gaara kissed her forehead again. "Come on." He climbed out of the bed and walked around it to her side before gently rolling her toward him and helping her to sit up.

Sakura closed her eyes out of necessity and let him help her. She wondered deliriously if he was going to hold her hair for her as she threw up - and why he didn't seem to be hung over. But Gaara merely helped her to the bathroom and left with the promise of bringing back breakfast.

Alone and crouching next to the pristine, porcelain toilet, Sakura finally looked around the room. This bathroom was the size of her bedroom back home! There was room for a shower, bath/jacuzzi, a huge built in cupboard, vanity, second closet, above average toilet, second sink, and ample floor space for multiple people.

_Where the hell am I?_

Her memories from last night were still fuzzy but she remembered coming into Gaara's house through a side entrance and a carpeted staircase and... maybe a portrait the size of a door...?

Ugh. She'd conveniently forgotten how rich it seemed Gaara's parents were. She didn't want to think about that - or them. Hopefully she was right with her assumption that he had an entire wing to himself and she would never have to meet the mother and father of the boy she wanted to lose her virginity to.

Sakura felt herself blush and sway at those thoughts. While she was glad he hadn't taken advantage of her the night before, she still wanted to play this little adventure out. Never mind that Ino would want to know she'd been 'broken in' and that. She wanted something to brag about. And Gaara was a gorgeous, sweet and helpful way to making that happen.

She sighed. Her stomach was settling and Sakura didn't feel like throwing up anymore. Was it usual to not throw up when you drunk this much? She didn't know. She groaned and tried to stand up but didn't get far before resigning herself to waiting a little more. Maybe Gaara wouldn't be too long and would help her again.

When her vision was better, Sakura tried again and found herself slowly walking back into the bedroom. Still alone, she decided to investigate Gaara's room. If the bathroom was the size of _her_ bedroom, then this room was the size of five of her bedrooms. Or maybe six, she didn't care.

The four poster bed she'd jumped into the night before was large enough for an orgy... she shook her head of that image and tried to force down her blush. She was going to leave Suna as a deviant for sure. Back in Konoha, she'd never have had that thought.

She admired Gaara's walk-in-wardrobe, the armoire styled furniture, desk, and other embellishments. She had been in Naruto's bedroom, back home, and his walls had been covered in ninja and anime posters; his ceiling lit up with glow in the dark stickers with the light out.

But Gaara's room was immaculate, except for a crumpled shirt and her own hand bag. It was probably his parents doing, or a maid, but she felt uncomfortable now - Gaara was from a world she could never be good enough for. What was she doing with him? And what did he see in her? Surely it wasn't just to get laid? The daughter of a rich man would satisfy just as much, right?

Feeling sorry for herself, Sakura threw herself back onto the bed but this time stared up at the canopy.

_What am I doing here?_

Morose thoughts continue until Gaara opened the door and Sakura turned her head to watch him walk in, closing the door. He hadn't changed clothes or anything but he did look more put together than he was fifteen minutes ago.

He gave a questioning look at the sour expression on her face but said nothing.

"Hot, fried food. Bacon, egss, tomato, onion if you like it. Up you get," he said, placing the tray of food next to the bed and tugged on her gently. "It's the hangover cure."

Smiling, Sakura sat up, reaching out for Gaara as she swayed again. He held her hand as she scooted over to the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," she mumbled shyly and he grinned.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

She flushed and surveyed the food before digging in. It was delicious. She thought for a moment how it tasted fried by a chef but stopped herself from saying it out loud. Gaara picked at some of the food, but kept glancing at her from time to time as they ate in silence. She felt really uncomfortable about that.

The food was good enough to keep going and Sakura finished it off in no time.

She wiped at her mouth with a serviette and washed the food down with a glass of juice, feeling like she was living an opulent lifestyle. It was so strange. Everything was so delicious.

Sakura glanced at Gaara, wanting to break the silence. "It's ..a nice house."

"And it's only the east wing," he said. "You haven't seen all of the estate, yet."

Yet?

"Done?"

Sakura nodded and he stood - he'd sat down next to her - before pulling her up.

"Let's get our mouths washed so I can continue kissing you again."

She blushed and reflexively swatted his arm which only made him smirk wider.

When the tooth brush finally left her mouth, and the mouth wash was down the sink, and Sakura had cleaned up her face, and Gaara was also done, he growled.

"Finally." He cupped the back of her head with his hand and pulled her to him.

The kiss started off soft but intensified when he started suckling and licking, his mouth slanted over hers, his head bobbing in time with his enthusiasm. Sakura gave back just as hard, encircling his head with her arms and tugging on his hair.

Gaara groaned into her mouth, pressing his hips into hers and backing her against the bathroom sink for support. She felt him harden in his pants as he started brushing his hands down her sides and along the underside of her breasts. It was coming to life so fast she was embarrassed!

He was excited and she felt light and happy at the feel of his body pressed against her even as their mouths attacked each other. She loved his kisses - the perfect balance between wet and dry. She loved his hands - so warm and sensual and still large and so masculine as they explored her body.

When he admitted defeat and finally pulled away, Gaara's right hand started stroking her hair and his left flicked her nipple, eliciting a groan from her.

Gaara kissed her lips chastely even as he smirked into her mouth and his left hand began to arouse her breast. "So, what shall we do with ourselves now?"

**.x.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Suna. Where the lights never die and the fun never stops. Sakura and Ino lie to their parents to spend a wild weekend in a forbidden city. Will they regret it? Or will they both find something worth coming for?Main pairing is GaaraxSakura and side InoxKankuro.[Listening to 1989 album by Taylor Swift.]
> 
>  **Chapter summary:** Sex.
> 
> .x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this to Explicit because this chapter is explicit.

**.x.**

**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 5**

**.x.**

_"So, what shall we do with ourselves now?"_

The question hung in the air and Sakura licked her lips as Gaara lowered his head to lick her neck. His thumbs were circling her nipples and she grabbed at him, instinctively pushing her breasts up toward him. But he was still pushing her against the sink and she remembered she still smelled of alcohol. And so did he.

Sakura was self-conscious about this, and took Gaara's hands in hers to stop him.

"I need a shower," she said. "So do you."

He pouted for a moment before getting excited, his eyes sparkling and smirking.

" _Alone_ ," she added. Sakura wanted her first time to be flat on Gaara's back and not pressed up against cold tiles. If she showered with him, that's how it would end. They could use the bath/jaccuzi later. (Whatever it is) She smiled shyly at that thought.

The pout was back but she put her foot down. He showed her where everything is and said, to save time, he was going to use a guest room en suite shower. Humming at him, Sakura pushed him out of the bathroom and started to undo the zipper on her dress. She wondered if maybe she was making a mistake not letting him join her as she ran her hands over her hips as she undressed.

Her body felt highly sensitive and Sakura realised it was all Gaara. Ghost sensations of his hands on her body haunted her as she stepped into the shower and turned the faucet on. The pressure and heat was amazing and Sakura moaned as she worked the loofah over herself, the milky body wash making her skin sing. She imagined Gaara's fingers were the ones tweaking her nipples and moving down to the soft curls between her legs.

Sakura got herself off quickly, not wanting to explain why she was taking so long. Remembering the way Gaara looked at her when he clearly thought they were going to shower together almost made her cum on the spot.

Shivering, she turned everything off and stepped out grabbing the towel from the nearest rack. As she dried herself, she remembered, much to her embarrassment, that Gaara hadn't supplied her with clean clothes. She rummaged through the huge built in cupboard looking for a bathrobe and found a dark blue one. It was extremely comfortable and sensual as she threw it on; the material kissing her skin like silk.

"Sakura?"

She tied the robe quickly and hastened to the door, running her fingers through her hair. At least the expensive shampoo seemed to be really good at untangling her mess. She stopped suddenly, almost running into Gaara's chest as it swung open.

_His bare chest._

Clothing was optional when trying to fuck a random girl you pick up in a bar.

"You're finally done."

Sakura barely registered that her eyes had lowered over Gaara's toned, lean torso of it's own accord; for a moment all she could focus on the fact that his dick was semi hard. In her drunken haze the night before, she hadn't really stared at it beyond trying to figure out if she should lick or suck.

Her face probably looked like a tomato as Gaara lifted her chin with his fingers. She couldn't look away from his light green eyes as her perusal had not gone unnoticed.

"I think you'll find my eyes are up here," he said, obnoxious.

"Y-yeah." She stammered.

His free hand started undoing the tie on her bathrobe. "Let's get started, shall we?"

All Sakura could do was nod her head. Thoughts left her brain as he exposed her gently, the robe falling to the floor silently. She wanted to cover herself up but his eyes were still on hers, making her want him to see her. It was contradictory.

Then his lips were on hers, nibbling, sucking, as he wrapped his powerful arms around her petite body. Their naked bodies pressed firmly against each other, Sakura felt all the nervousness rush out of her. His hips pressed against hers and she was immediately aware of the warmth of his bulge nestling along her nub, creating friction against her pubic hair.

She didn't hold back the moan. "Bed," she said, feeling very confident.

Not wanting to pull away from her, Gaara manoeuvred the pink haired girl backward toward his bed. She stumbled as the back of her knees hit the bed, still kissing Gaara, her hands now roaming his chest.

But Sakura needed to see where she was going, so she pulled away from him. She almost faltered because now she could see his dick again and she felt childish for blushing at the sight of it.

"Come on." Gaara took pity on her and moved her to lay on the bed.

Sakura felt self-conscious again, her body exposed to the cool air, and moved to cover herself, lifting her knees to block as much of her body from the redhead as she could.

"You're beautiful," he assured her, sliding onto the bed next to her.

Gaara immediately pulled her to him and started kissing her again. It was familiar territory so she attacked his mouth with vigor. As she lost her nerves again, Gaara manoeuvred them again so that one of his legs had parted hers and was nestled between hers.

 _This is going to happen!_ She thought. _We're going to have sex!_

She shivered with anticipation, her stomach clenching and her insides squirming. She could already feel a pool of wet between her folds but Sakura thought that was probably because of the shower. Gaara's hand trailed down her body, touching her in all the right places and all the right ways before dipping into her wetness, fingers thrusting inside her as his thumb played with her nub.

Sakura groaned and her hips jerked. When she came again, and the lights blurred in her orgasm, she almost missed the sight of Gaara sucking her juices off his fingers. He chuckled at the shock on her face and moved half off of her for a moment. She was confused, thinking maybe he didn't want to keep going. But she was wrong.

"Just to be safe," he said, sitting up. She watched as he ripped open the condom packet and slid the condom over his penis. It was much larger than it had been a few minutes ago!

Sakura shifted uneasily and swallowed heavily as Gaara moved to hover over her, pressing their bodies together as he kissed her again. She struggled to calm down. Thoughts of pushing him away didn't last long as he took the time to remind her she loved his kisses and being touched by him.

Then his hand was on his dick and his chest was heavier against hers. Gaara's eyes were focused on the petals of her pussy, and the edge of him was pressing against her opening. He paused to part her legs further and she was unconsciously aware of just how open she was to him now. How exposed and _ready_. She braced herself, lifting her knees and hands to his hips.

He pushed in slowly, groaning. The first inch was slow going as the tip of him edged past the first threshold of her canal.

"Relax," he murmured, kissing her. She nodded and forced the muscles in her pelvis to calm down. It wasn't hurting but the tension was driving her mental.

Gaara continued to inch in but a little faster now, just trying to fit himself into her with minimal fuss. She sighed deeply at the foreign feeling of his dick and smiled, biting her bottom lip. It was weird but felt nice. His pubic hair brushed against hers, making them both moan.

"Sakura," he moaned, and her eyes opened. She didn't remember closing them. Hovering inches from hers, his face was flushed; his mouth open and his eyes wide, he looked so beautiful and she guessed, entranced by her.

Sakura moaned his name in return, holding her hands along his sides as Gaara stilled for a moment. He was fully sheathed inside her, and she closed her eyes again and couldn't think about anything but the way his dick felt inside of her. How it just felt so _right_. She had heard it was supposed to feel like feeling full. Like every inch of her was squeezing him. Ino had said it didn't always feel like that. That sometimes it barely fit and just didn't do anything other than move through you.

But Gaara felt like he fit perfectly. The walls of her vagina spasming and gripping him like velvet. He hadn't moved yet, giving her a moment to get used to him. She felt him shudder and wondered if he'd ever done this before. She was the one that was supposed to be trembling. But he was holding well, so she supposed he had...

_No, don't go down that jealous route. This is just sex._

As her fingers dug into his skin, Gaara started to move, slowly. Sakura felt anal, counting every thrust as he started out shallow, digging in and out. In. Out. In. Out. One. Two. Three. Four. But it was a lifeline her brain insisted on holding onto because of the unfamiliar sensations. She struggled to pace her breathing as her hips began to move with the redhead slowly fucking her.

Ten. Eleven. Twelve. She was starting to feel him more along the ridges of his penis. It was a friction of pleasure. Maybe she was imagining it. Euphoria was a drug on her brain. Gaara started to speed up and Sakura lost count at eighteen. She shuddered violently. She lifted her hips as he drove into her all niceties gone. Her body clenched around his intrusion and she had adjusted.

Gaara fucked her into his bed as hard and fast as he could. The four poster monstrosity creaked and the headboard slammed into the wall. Sakura started screaming, her legs locked around his hips as he braced himself against the headboard to keep up his pace. She cried with no tears. She dug her nails into his back and drew blood. She whimpered. She moaned. She screamed again.

The tentative inching of his cock was done. Her thoughts were buzzing white noise as she didn't register her lewdness coming out. The friction inside her body felt hot enough to light the room on fire. The slap of wet skin was a symphony with his thrusts. And then it all ended abruptly.

"Gods yes!" Gaara cried.

There was a strange sensation inside her vagina that Sakura couldn't quite place. And then it was over. She moved without thinking and suddenly was aware of how sore and tender her body felt.

She was still so hung over. Sakura felt dizzy as Gaara fell limp against her. His breath tickling her ear, his slick body sweat too hot as she wriggled for him to move. With a groan of exhaustion he did as she motioned and then his deep breathing indicated he had fallen asleep.

Sakura glanced at him wearily, noting the satisfied look on his face, and the fact that he was still wearing the condom. She wasn't sure how to feel about that but didn't have the energy to care right now.

She sighed deeply, allowing herself to smile as she stared at the ceiling, stretching her shaky and flushed naked body over the covers of Gaara's bed, then wincing at the mild sting between her legs. She grinned. She'd just had sex.

And it was fucking awesome!

**.x.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Suna. Where the lights never die and the fun never stops. Sakura and Ino lie to their parents to spend a wild weekend in a forbidden city. Will they regret it? Or will they both find something worth coming for?Main pairing is GaaraxSakura and side InoxKankuro.[Listening to 1989 album by Taylor Swift.]
> 
> Chapter summary: Sakura is too tempting for Gaara. And a picnic has surprise visitors. [this story will be unpredictably erotic from now on: warning]

**.x.**

**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 6**

**.x.**

Gaara woke quickly after Sakura got bored waiting for him. The cold air hit her and she was going to slide under the covers but she really need to use the bathroom. She really needed to pee. He saw her rush into the room and she felt self-conscious in the bathroom, trying not to make much noise. She'd picked up the bathrobe he had slipped off her before they'd ... done that, and finished up quickly before heading back into the bedroom.

_He's still naked._

She blushed heavily, watching him cleaning himself of residue from their activities, her eyes unable to not rake over his body. When her eyes met his she froze and then looked away quickly, ashamed of how embarrassed she was.

"You can look," he said huskily and Sakura nodded, slowly turning her head to look again.

_He's a smug bastard._

His smirk was almost as brash as his nakedness. He finished cleaning himself and walked to her slowly, so clearly turned on by how she now openly perused his body. She saw his dick twitch and felt a similar stirring in her nether region.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you again," he cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. "I have a promise to keep."

She was confused and it showed. "Promise?" She licked her lips wishing he would kiss her again.

Gaara obliged and Sakura wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. His skin felt hot as he attacked her mouth. The gentle nibbling turned into a fight for dominance as they wrestled each other's tongue, moaning and grinding.

Sakura's hand slipped down from his waist and ran over his butt brazenly. When he didn't complain she boldly fingered his muscled six pack before slipping her hand to lightly grasp his dick. He gasped.

"You're a vixen." Gaara kissed her fiercely for a few seconds as she pumped him. Then he maneuvered her up against the wall next to his bed. "But two can play at that game."

He didn't bother grabbing another condom, slipping his cock between her folds but not inside her. He gripped her hips to stop her from sliding him in and kissed her confusion away, now thrusting but not entering her. Sakura groaned, moving her hips with his as he fucked her thigh gap instead of her pussy.

"God Gaara!"

"Yes!"

The friction was burning but she didn't care. Sakura threw her head back, screaming his name as she came so hard. He chuckled and lavished her neck as he satiated his own desire, then pulled away before he could cum on her. She groaned, struggling to stand upright as Gaara stroked himself. She didn't know or care why he hadn't fucked her wholly. She was happy. A smile plastered to her face as he chuckled and grabbed a towel to clean her up.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Come on," he kissed her forehead.

"What now?"

"Ready to continue that tour I promised you?" He asked, throwing on a pair of jeans and polo shirt. He looked really good whether he was wearing clothes or not.

Not sure what else to do, Sakura nodded.

"I should be able to find something better for you to wear," he said, then waggled his eyebrows. "Not that I'm complaining about the view."

She hugged the robe to her body more tightly. Gaara wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He was so affectionate she still couldn't believe it was real. This weekend was shaping up to be the best ever. The only problem would be leaving him behind.

Sakura pushed away those morose thoughts. She just wasn't used to this and needed to keep her heart out of it. She liked boys way too easily when they didn't give her the time of day, let alone actually wanted her. She was a sucker for a pretty face.

Gaara rummaged through his closet but didn't find anything. "Hang on, I'll be back."

She waited for him by checking her phone, thinking maybe Ino would text or call. It was already ten o'clock and Sakura was surprised she'd slept for so long. She thought of sending Ino a text and decided not to. Then changed her mind thinking it would be best to be safe. But before she'd finished tapping the letters, Gaara returned. She tossed her phone back in her purse, now forgotten as Gaara strode back into the room.

He couldn't resist feeling her up as she dressed, not a moment of peace as Gaara had decided there was no need for either of them to be shy around each other naked anymore. But he didn't take it too far since he had other plans for the rest of their morning.

"Let's go, love."

Sakura fumbled with her purse and followed Gaara out of the room.

**.x.**

"Are your parents home?"

Gaara nodded and tugged on her hand when this admission made her pause. "They're working so we won't be bothered. And we have this entire wing to ourselves. Come on."

His family estate was larger than she'd thought. They moved through the hallways and into a few of the rooms as Gaara gave her the tour. The gaming room was larger than her whole living room and bedroom back home. She had never played pool before and didn't play gaming consoles so she just hummed and smiled along with him. He had a jukebox too and admitted he loved this kind of stuff. His television took up most of the wall and the entertainment room could host every teenager in her year back home, easily.

She wondered if he ever had parties here.

A few more rooms later, he was summoning a servant and Sakura flushed at their subtle surprise to her presence. Did this mean Gaara didn't normally bring girls home like this? It made her feel special.

"We're heading out to the gardens," he told the servant. "We'll need brunch and a picnic blanket. Be sure to pack some honey."

He ushered the servant away and Sakura was awed and impressed.

"My lady," he said offering his arm and smirking at her.

"Thank you." Sakura accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her outside into the bright sun. She giggled.

"Find that funny, huh?"

She just smiled. He took them to a stone path that wound through the gardens in this section of his home. She loved the flowers and bushes and sounds of birds, looking this way and that. Gaara kept her from stopping too long, wanting to get to the designated spot sometime today.

The path opened up to a grassy area with a fountain and Sakura was struck yet again by how rich Gaara's family was. She could never compete with this.

_Stop those thoughts._

She inhaled deeply to calm herself and returned his kisses when Gaara started nipping at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. They stood there, just enjoying each other before a servant arrived with the things Gaara had requested. A picnic basket, a bottle of what looked like a fruity cocktail and two glasses, and a blanket. They set it all up then bowed and left them alone.

"Is that alcohol?"

"Yes but go easy, love."

Sakura scoffed at him then sat on the blanket as he followed and joined her. "I'm not getting drunk in the middle of the day."

"Whatever you say." He leaned over and kissed her softly before turning to open the basket to unload it.

Onigiri rice balls, egg sandwiches, a Karaage Bento, Wanpaku Sandwich and a squeeze bottle of honey; Sakura dug in. But Gaara put the honey aside.

"That's for later," he promised.

"So tell me..."

Gaara pressed a finger to her lips and she took the hint, falling silent as they ate. She didn't realise how hungry she was and didn't pay attention to anything but the food prepared for them. Gaara poured their drinks and held hers out to her when she was part way finished. She devoured it, rolling her eyes at him when he chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think I do."

He gave her a hungry look and took the sandwich from her hand without breaking eye contact. He kissed her, hard and painfully, his hand sneaking up to pinch her nipple. She moaned just as her phone vibrated loudly, startling them and causing them to break apart.

Sakura swallowed thickly and dug into her purse to quickly pull it out. It was a text from Ino. She groaned as Gaara pulled bodily away from her.

**'Where R U 4head?'**

She glanced at Gaara, who was now unscrewing the cap on the honey bottle, then typed back _'Busy. wtf you want?'_.

**'Bitchy. R U with that redhead?'**

_'Yeah.'_

**'U okay?'**

_'Fine. Will C U later.'_

**'Later, tater.'**

Sakura shoved the phone back in her bag. "Sorry."

Gaara just shrugged and shifted to sit next to her. "Lie back."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment then sighed when he just raised an eyebrow at her and did as he instructed. Gaara ran a hand over her covered breasts, his finger circling where he could feel her nipple.

"May I?"

She nodded knowing what he was about to do.

Gaara undid the buttons on the shirt he'd given her, stopping half-way down her torso, and pushed the fabric aside to expose her breasts to the warm air. He paused for a moment, leant down to suckled at one nipple before slathering the honey along both of her tits, rubbing it into her skin like he was massaging. Sakura moaned, closing her eyes and sighing with contentment.

A moment later she felt his mouth encase her left nipple and she grasped his hair knowing he loved that. He licked his way along her skin, worshipping her as he went, suckling at the honey and moving to hover over her for better access.

After a few minutes, he started on undoing the rest of her buttons, sitting up to do so. Two voices interrupted them at the same time, making GaaSaku freeze.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura?"

When they realised what they were interrupted doing, Gaara and Sakura snapped up and she was too stunned to cover up. Gaara hastily moved her shirt to cover her breasts and she blushed, turning away to do up the buttons.

"Kankuro," Gaara growled.

"Well, well." Ino whistled. "Looks like we interrupted something."

"Ino-pig," Sakura snarled. "Ever heard of decorum?"

"Is it that new sex toy that-"

"Shut up."

Kankuro laughed as the girls stared at each other. "Well if no-one else is going to say it, I have to: Sakura has a great pair of tits."

Ino smacked him over the back of his head.

**.x.**


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter summary:** GaaSaku and KankIno bonding. [This chapter came fast so I am posting early.]

**.x.**

**WELCOME TO SUNA, Part 7**

**.x.**

"Mind if we join the party, brother?"

Sakura stopped her glaring contest with Ino and gaped. His brother? She tried to find the family resemblance but couldn't. While Kankuro was cute, Gaara was - definitely - gorgeous. The facial structure was different too and she thought maybe one of them took after each parent. It would be funny if Gaara looked like his mother because his features were softer than his brother's.

She smiled to herself.

Sakura hadn't noticed the picnic basket in Kankuro's hand until then. He didn't wait for permission before setting up his own blanket and gentlemanly helping Ino to sit down on it. They positioned themselves so they were sitting only four feet from Gaara and Sakura.

The blonde smirked at Sakura as though daring her to complain.

_Ino will never change._

"Not at all," Gaara said, his eyes narrowing.

Ino helped Kankuro lay out their food. They had grapes and sandwiches and a pitcher of what Sakura assumed was juice. The blonde looked self satisfied as she fed some grapes to her lover and glanced at Sakura as though goading her.

_It's so on._

Sakura plucked an Onigiri from their own basket and held it out to Gaara. His eyebrows rose and she motioned for him to open up. She felt the tension from a moment ago drift away as he opened his mouth and let her hand feed him. The hungry look from before returning.

Ino snickered at her but both girls kept it up. At least until Kankuro got thirsty for juice and poured a cup for himself and Ino, breaking the silent competition. Sakura decided she'd won and licked her fingers where the Onigiri had made a mess, not noting the darkening of Gaara's eyes as she did so.

"So Sakura," Kankuro said around his food a moment later and Ino rolled her eyes and shifted a few inches away from him, ignoring him as she started picking out the food he'd brought. "Tell us about yourself, love."

Gaara was still glowering at his brother but Sakura noticed he was interested in this question. He sat there, his hands clenching the picnic blanket now watching her curiously. She'd told him a few things but they hadn't talked too much, she remembered with a blush. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off her most of the time and his libido (and hers too) often put an end to any kind of other bonding. Especially since she gave in knowing this was just supposed to be about the sex.

She cleared her throat as Ino didn't try to intervene. "I.. uh. I'm pretty boring."

"Nonsense!" Kankuro proclaimed. "What's your favourite hobby? Other than fucking my brother of course," he said with a smirk.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "Well I love reading. I've built a large library in my room back home. For my area anyway. It's harder to get books into rural areas than the city."

"You got a smart chick on your hands Gaara."

Gaara just nodded his head. The gears were turning in his head, Sakura could tell.

"Sakura loves trivia," Ino said suddenly. She looked up and winked. "Me though, I love shopping. Not that there's too much to buy in Konoha."

"You don't shop for objects, Ino-pig," Sakura said. "You shop for _boys_."

Kankuro threw his head back and laughed as Ino screwed up her face. Even Gaara had a soft smile on his face.

"I'll have you know they come to me, forehead not the other way around." Ino huffed.

"What else do you like, Sakura?"

She turned to face Gaara, startled as his hand found her thigh, but then returned his smile. He started running his thumb over her leg in gentle motions.

"I... uh, don't collect boys." Kankuro giggled at that but Sakura continued. "I work at the local trauma center on most weekends. It's not a big hospital or anything and most days it's just about learning rather than doing..." She blushed at revealing this to total strangers.

"She's going to be a doctor in the big city," Ino said, proud of her.

"And you, Ino?" Gaara asked, suddenly feeling magnanimous.

"She just wants to marry a rich guy." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she threw a grape at the pinkette.

Kankuro leant in to whisper in Ino's ear making her blush. "I..." She stammered. "I want to own a flower shop. Like my mum, but not my mum's."

As Kankuro continued to whisper sweet nothings in Ino's ear, Gaara leant to Sakura and whispered, "we're playing Doctor later."

She turned bright red, picking up another Onigiri and shifting into a more comfortable position as Gaara looked at her expectantly. He made a show of sucking on the rice ball as he took the last bite of it from her hand, in his mouth. She couldn't help but stare at his lips and lick her own lips.

When he finished the mouthful, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She responded eagerly. She was about to ask him about his own life goals.

_Oh whatever._

It could wait.

Sakura vaguely heard herself moaning without caring. His hands were wandering so she returned the favour and rubbed her hands over his chest, grazing his nipple. His right arm rubbed her back and shoulder as he leant into her as she shifted to sit on his lap. Gaara's left hand was rubbing at her breast and she made a cute high pitch noise which just made him smirk into her mouth.

They did not see their audience. Gaara's right hand wandered down to the front of her shorts. _His_ shorts. They were too slim for his own hips. The shorts weren't his but he felt a primal pull to his gut knowing she was wearing the clothes he'd chosen (from a guest house). He bypassed undoing her blouse this time and just went straight for her core, fingering her through the denim material. Her hands were in his hair, messing it up and she ground her pussy against his cock which was slowly coming to life.

Someone nearby cleared their throat and Sakura barely registered it. But she was too caught up to respond. A few moments later and when Gaara had seemed to decide he needed to touch her unimpeded, someone cleared their throat again. Loudly.

GaaSaku broke apart and spun their heads around, startled. They'd forgotten they weren't alone.

"You two are cute," Ino said, causing Sakura to flush.

"That... was _hot_!" Kankuro said.

Ino nodded. "I agree." She stood up. "Okay, we girls need to go wash up."

Sakura frowned before understanding. Ino wanted to catch up without the boys around. Sakura nodded her head, quickly kissed Gaara's lips as he pouted and stood to follow her friend.

Kankuro gave Ino some quick directions to the nearest bathroom said, "don't get lost, lovelies" and they were off, arm in arm. Two sets of very smitten eyes watching them go.

**.x.**

Ino didn't say anything as they walked but she was grinning at her blushing friend, obviously very proud of her. They found the bathroom easily; Sakura noted they were still in the same wing but this area looked uninhabited. Perhaps usually used for guests? The doors opened inwards and Sakura felt like she was walking into well maintained public toilets.

The bathroom was almost as large as the en suite in Gaara's bedroom. Sakura loved the smell of it too. It wasn't the off putting disinfectant smell of a hospital but was just as clean and shiny. There were three toilets - what they needed so many for she didn't know - and three sinks.

"So..."

Sakura turned around as Ino leant against a wall and crossed her arms.

"You lost it last night right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's frankness. " _No_ , Ino." She smirked as the blonde frowned. "I was too drunk and instead popped my cherry on Gaara's bed this morning."

Ino squealed clapping her hands. "I knew you'd find someone here. Isn't Suna awesome?!"

Her happiness was contagious and Sakura returned her grin.

"I really do need to wash up, though," Ino said and ducked into the furthest toilet as Sakura waited for her.

The pinkette turned on one of the taps and cupped the water in her hand before washing her face. The water was cool and refreshing and she was reminded of the quality of the water in Gaara's shower.

She'd gotten carried away in the gardens, kissing and groping Gaara. His kisses were intoxicating and his fingers always felt so good. Never would she have imagined doing such a thing in front of others. She wasn't an exhibitionist or a voyeur.

But Kankuro was right - it had been hot.

She washed her face again, trying to calm down her flushed appearance. She still felt so naive and innocent and easy to lead on but somehow Gaara had brought out her wilder side. She blushed at all the things they'd done so far but she didn't regret it and wanted more and more.

Sakura was running wet hands through her hair in order to tame it (Gaara had mussed it up a bit) when Ino finally emerged and started washing her hands. She whistled for a moment before talking about her own sex exploits with the older brother.

"Kankuro's cock is about average," Ino said, ignoring Sakura's blush. "It's good though, I think he's not used to girls wanting to suck him off and it fits real good in my mouth." She patted her own cheeks and smirked at Sakura. "What about Gaara?"

Sakura nodded.

"Come on, I gotta have more than that."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know if he's average."

"Of course." Ino started drying her hands with the paper towels supplied on the wall. "But you've sucked him, right?"

Sakura pushed down her embarrassment and nodded again. "Yeah."

"Come on!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, he doesn't quite fit in my whole mouth but that's probably because I'm not used to it." She bit her lip as Ino grinned at her, but continued. "I... uh... like it. A lot."

Ino clapped her hands together. "Yea-heh-hes! Take that Naruto!"

"What?"

Ino just shrugged. "You know him. He'd tell you to wait until marriage or something."

Sakura didn't think Naruto was _that_ bad but kept it to herself. This wasn't about her other blond annoying friend. She loved them both but this decision to come to Suna, though Ino's idea, was totally Sakura's. She didn't want to regret this and she didn't want to be a blushing virgin anymore than she wanted to be some horny slut.

There was a nice middle - below Ino who wasn't a slut but had sex way more than anyone that wasn't. And Sakura wanted that middle.

_With Gaara._

There was that traitorous thought again. She sighed.

"We better get back before they think we've gone looking for their porn stash," Ino said.

**.x.**

Gaara was annoyed with his brother on so many levels.

"Relax, bro." Kankuro shoved a handful of grapes in his mouth. "Didn't mean to interrupt your fuckfest." He ignored the growl Gaara gave him. "But Ino wanted to make sure you weren't doing wrong by her girl, so here we are."

Gaara sighed. He could respect that. He pushed down his annoyance and stared after Sakura, wondering how long his idiot brother was going to tag along for. From what he'd figured he only had the weekend with the pinkette and didn't want to waste a moment. She was definitely something else. Just thinking about her made his dick twitch which was a feat for him. Every inch of her was delectable, he could barely keep his hands to himself, and she tasted so incredibly fucking divine.

Kankuro continued to stuff his face, talking around his food about the blonde friend of Sakura's. Ino apparently had the tastiest cunt this side of the equator or something. Gaara didn't respond, not wanting to get into a pissing match with him on whose pussy was best. He just knew Kankuro would do that. After a while, he started to get anxious.

"They've been gone awhile."

Kankuro looked up and checked his watch. "Yeah. Hope they didn't get turned around. We should probably go looking for them." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Come on."

Gaara groaned at his bossiness but followed suit. The last thing he needed was for more time to be wasted because Kankuro's instructions didn't lead Sakura to the bathroom. He desperately wanted to just grab her and...

_Don't think like that right now._

If he got a hard on right now he'd never live it down.

**.x.**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
